


Wedding Bells and Ants

by torchwood221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torchwood221b/pseuds/torchwood221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A kriskenshin prompt.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells and Ants

**Author's Note:**

> A kriskenshin prompt.

The moral of this story is to never have an outdoor wedding if you’re going to make your bouquet out of sugar flowers and are allergic to insect bites.

The witnesses said the bride looked beautiful walking down the aisle in her white one shoulder lace dress and that her bouquet of pulled sugar flowers had shined in the mid morning sunlight. But once she stood at the altar there was nothing anyone could have done.

It started with a few ants on the train of the dress, to be expected since they were outside, but the longer the ceremony went on the more noticeable the ants became. Just before the groom started to recite his vows she flicked an ant off her arm, mid way through his vows she shook another off her hand and then let out a blood curdling scream when she realized her bouquet was full of them.

She dropped the bouquet but it was the ants in and on her dress she should have been worried about. When she panicked they started biting and she had an allergic reaction almost instantly. The maid of honor ran to find an epi pen but the bride was already dead by the time she returned.

Sherlock Holmes arrived at the scene took one look at the body, the broken bouquet and the thousands of ants that had descended upon it and asked Lestrade why he was here.

"No reason," the DI replied "just thought you’d like to see the damage and maybe file it away in that mind palace of yours. It’s not the weirdest death I’ve ever seen but it’s up there."

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes Greg can do his own police work.


End file.
